Around You
by x.EruSyuu.x
Summary: Drabbles based on random word prompts. RyoSaku. / / Word Prompt #2: Snow.
1. Word Prompt 1: Extraordinary

**Around You  
**

**Summary: **Drabbles based on random word prompts. [RyoSaku.]

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, unfortunately. :(

**Author's Note: **Well hello! This is my first multi-chaptered project. Anyways, here goes!

Enjoy! ^^

**-oOo-**

**Word Prompt #1: **Extraordinary.

_He was extraordinary._

Echizen Ryoma could do anything. He was the top tennis player in the world. With the Roland Garros title under his belt, he became the number 1 male player in the world at the age of 18. He was a star. Smart, was another thing he was. He had even finished school and graduated with a bachelor's degree in Science. His drop dead gorgeous looks caused every fan girl to swoon. His aloof and cold demeanor made him the 'sexiest' man of the century according to the media. He was an idol. He was anything you could name. Indeed Echizen Ryoma was extraordinary.

_She was extraordinary._

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was beautiful. Her long, wavy, auburn hair cascaded down her petite back and framed her face angelically. She was the sweetest person in the world. Ironically she worked as a baker in a little bakery within her neighborhood. Another thing she was, was modest. She never boasted or bragged about her life. In fact she would be the person who listened to her clients boasting about their own lives. She also had a gentle demeanor, making her seem fragile and doll-like. She even had every man around her vowing to protect her. Indeed Ryuuzaki Sakuno was extraordinary.

_They were extraordinary._

Despite the fact that he was anything you could name, the title 'boyfriend' was already being used by her.

Despite the fact that she had every man around her vowing to protect her, she had only entrusted herself to one.

They were completely dedicated to each other. They were madly in love with each other. They could conquer every obstacle that came inbetween them and got in the way of their relationship.

**Indeed they were extraordinary together.**

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note: **CHEESY MUCH? That was my first thought after I finished this... To be honest with you, I'm not happy with this drabble at all. It's so (dare I say it?) cliche. I mean come on! Ryoma's perfect and Sakuno's perfect and they are perfect with each other in their relationship as well? Ugh. Please send reviews! I need all the help I can get to fix up my horrid writing style! And I need more ORIGINAL ideas!

Other than that, first drabble done! :) Stay tuned for the upcoming ones! I hope I find my muse soon! I also hope I find the time to type out the rest of my horrible ideas into stories! D:

Any random word prompts you would like to suggest? Type them in your review!

Thanks for reading!

Ryoma and Sakuno forever!

**x . Eru Syuu . x**

**Started: 11/07/10**

**Posted: 11/07/10**


	2. Word Prompt 2: Snow

**Around You**

**Summary: **Drabbles based on random word prompts. [RyoSaku.]

**Disclaimer: ***Shakes head* Don't look at me! I don't own it!

**Author's Note: **This is just an idea that popped into my head because it's the Christmas season right now. Credits go to the piles of snow in my backyard that inspired me to type this out.

Enjoy! ^^

**-oOo-**

**Word Prompt #2: **Snow.

"_Brrr…."_

Sakuno wrapped her blanket around her even tighter while continuing to clasp the large mug of hot chocolate. It was so warm that it soothed her frozen fingers.

_*Crackle* *Pop* *Crackle*_

Here she was, sitting on her living room floor in front of the glowing fire, letting her body soak in the warmth being radiated from it. The 15 year old girl couldn't help but sigh. The only reason she was sitting here was because of the ongoing blizzard outside. The snow was so thick that it barricaded her door and forced her to envelop herself in any warmth that she could possibly keep a hold of.

As she stared at the roaring mix of orange and yellow flames, she was immediately reminded of the sun. Oh how she loved the sun. Just the thought of basking in the rays of the glorious sun during the summer time calmed her nerves. She loved the heat and the light of day. Yes. She was a summer girl alright. As the thought of the sun engulfed her mind, her body seemed to warm up as well and a small smile spread across her lips.

_-Tap- -Tap- -Tap-_

The wind outside whistled as a dead tree branch from outside tapped against the window, causing Sakuno to jump slightly. Unfortunately, winter was the complete opposite and Sakuno disliked the thought of no sun, warmth or light. Sakuno was never a winter girl; she never liked the thought of icicles and gusts of freezing wind blowing into her face. It was ironic really. Her birthday was on January 14, the dead middle of winter. But she could never be bought by the below zero temperatures, the stuffy noses, the heavy winter coats and the shivers she received every time she walked out the door.

The petite girl turned her head towards the window, squinting to try and see through the endless white phenomena blowing through the air. There was one more thing that came with winter though. There was the snow. She had mixed feelings for snow. At first, she thought it was beautiful. She could remember the first snow fall of the year. Her face practically lit up at the sight of the sparkling rooftops of houses and the brilliance of the white ground all around her. She admired it; she wanted to be a part of its existence. But then, she felt the snow's chill and the cold it sent down her spine. It was a weird feeling and she felt it every time she walked outside. But nonetheless, the snow still intrigued her and piqued her curiosity. The longer she spent around it and the more she observed it, she came to the conclusion that being cold was what made snow what it was. She also realized that with a little warmth and sunshine, the snow began to melt and slowly change its state. It kind of reminded her of…

"_Ryoma-kun…"_

A crimson blush slowly spread across her pale cheeks as she thought of the white-capped, tennis playing, classmate whom she admired so.

You know what? Maybe winter wasn't that bad. After all, it did have snow.

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think? It's Christmas break now and I was bored so I decided to type out a drabble. Again it's not the most original idea, and I hate myself for using it, but I really wanted post something. Sorry for the late update; school got in the way again. D: Wow. I just realized that I'm only posting up stories during breaks from school. EPIC FAIL! Dx

sakura0617- Thank you for the word prompt! I promise I will type out a drabble for "**colours**" as soon as I think of an idea. I actually have about 5 word prompts with ideas now, so I can't promise that your word prompt will be used soon. But it will be used!

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! ^^

And Happy Early Birthday Ryoma (December 24) and Sakuno (January 14)!

Any random word prompts you would like to suggest? Type them in your review!

Thanks for reading!

Ryoma and Sakuno forever!

**x . Eru Syuu . x**

**Started: 20/12/10**

**Posted: 20/12/10**


End file.
